vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bea (Pokémon)
Summary Bea (Japanese: サイトウ Saitō) is the Gym Leader of Stow-on-Side's Gym, known officially as Stow-on-Side Stadium. She specializes in Fighting-type Pokémon. She gives the Fighting Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She is also an exclusive Gym Leader on Pokémon Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least 7-A, High 7-A with Gigantamax Machamp | High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Machamp | At least High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Machamp Name: Bea, Saitō in Japanese Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: Likely teen Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader Powers and Abilities: |-|With herself= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can Dynamax her Pokémon |-|With her Pokémon = Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Damage Boost, Limited Metal Manipulation, Limited Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction, Limited Poison Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation, Limited Fire Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least Street level (As she trained hard on martial arts since a very young age, she should be stronger than other normal humans) | At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Gym Leader Kabu, who own a well-trained Ninetales), Large Mountain level with Gigantamax Machamp (Should be stronger than ordinary Gigantamax Machamp) | Large Mountain level (Should be at least comparable to other Gym Leaders like Nessa), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Machamp | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than before), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Machamp Speed: Peak Human | At least 'Relativistic+ (Faster than Kabu) | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to other gym leaders) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with Gigantamax Machamp | Large Mountain Class, At least Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Machamp | At least Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Machamp Durability: At least Street level | At least Mountain level+, Large Mountain level with Gigantamax Machamp | Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Machamp | At least Large Mountain level, At least Country level+ with Gigantamax Machamp Stamina: High (Gym leaders do a lot of battling and training) | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Ultra Balls. Intelligence: Above Average (Very capable during a battle) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Her team is hurt badly by Fairy, Flying, and Psychic type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of Bea's teams can be seen here. Key: By Herself | Pokèmon Team (Stow-on-Side Stadium) | Pokèmon Team (Champion Cup Finals) | Pokèmon Team (Champion tournament) Pokémon Teams Stow-on-Side Stadium 600px-237Hitmontop.png|Hitmontop, The Handstand Pokémon. 675Pangoro.png|Pangoro, The Daunting Pokémon 865Sirfetch'd.png|Sirfetch'd, The Wild Duck Pokémon Machamp.png|Machamp, The Superpower Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Champion Cup Finals/Champion tournament Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha, The Wrestling Pokémon. 853Grapploct.png|Grapploct, The Jujitsu Pokémon 865Sirfetch'd.png|Sirfetch'd, The Wild Duck Pokémon Falinks.png|Falinks, The Formation Pokémon Machamp.png|Machamp, The Superpower Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dynamax Users Category:Chi Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Metal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7